


Maybe

by Freelance7



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, F/M, Hospital, Short fic request, father - Freeform, mother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance7/pseuds/Freelance7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren wonders about his newly born daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another AU short fic request. This time it's parents.

The sound of running water was the only thing heard in the empty, well...almost empty, men's bathroom. It's lone occupant bent over a sink, cupping his hands to fill with a small lake of water, and thrust it onto his face, washing it and cooling himself off as he winced, shaking his hand. He took a deep breath before reaching over, grabbing the handle and twisting it, shutting the water supply off.

The young man stood there in silence, resting his forearms on the edges of the sink, his right hand hanging limply, his fingers twitching in slight pain. The water dripped down from his brown strands onto the white porcelain. He turned his head up to look at himself, his green eyes scanning his features.  _Will she have them?_ He asked himself, looking at everything from his jaw to his hair.  _Or will she have hers?_

The door opened, a tall doctor with blonde hair and blue eyes walking in, noticing the young man off to the side, observing himself. He smirked, knowing exactly what was going on.

He walked past the young man, turning to the sink next to him and twisting the knob, water falling from the metal tube. He put his hands underneath the cold liquid, rubbing his hands together to wash them clean. As he did so, he glanced at the young man, who was breathing heavily.

"First one?" The doctor asked with amusement.

The young man just realized he wasn't alone, snapping his head towards the doctor with surprise. He sighed in some sort of relief, looking back down and slowly nodding, "Yeah, I...yeah…"

The doctor nodded, "It's always scary. Bringing something into the world, not knowing what it's going to turn out like. What it's going to look like? What features it borrows? Is it a boy? Girl?"

The young man smirked, giving a slight laugh, "Yeah...yeah, it's scary, but I...girl...it's a...it's a girl…a beautiful...baby girl…"

The doctor nodded and looked at the young father's limp hand, "Hand okay?"

The father looked down at his hand, moving it slightly, wincing, "Yeah...yeah...I'm okay, just crushed, not broken. Surprisingly."

The doctor looked up, "Surprisingly?"

The man laughed, "Yeah...my wife...she is the toughest woman I have ever met. She taught me how to fight off assholes. She could send me to the ground faster than anyone. She is just very strong...and very beautiful. I guess she was holding back when I held her hand. I wish she hadn't. She should have shared the pain."

The doctor laughed with him, "I guess that's how tough women are. Who knows? Anyway, I gotta go. Congratulations...uh…"

The young man smiled and held his hand out towards the doctor, "Eren...Eren Jaeger."

The doctor smiled and grabbed his hand, shaking it, "Erwin Smith. Well, Mr. Jaeger, congratulations on your new baby girl. Good luck to you and your wife. Will I be seeing you here again at any time in your life?"

Eren smiled and nodded, "Thank you, doctor. And I don't know, I don't think so. But maybe."

Erwin nodded before smiling and walking back out the door.

Eren stood there, turning his head to look at himself. He straightened his white button up shirt before exhaling and nodding, "Alright…"

Eren's shoes clapped against the floor as he approached the room his wife and child were situated in. He stopped in front of the door, hesitating, taking a deep breath, before grabbing the knob and twisting it. Pushing the door open, he witnessed the beautiful scene before him.

On the bed, a woman laid upon it, her head turned to the side, her eyes closed in rest, her hair slightly covering her face. He could see the utter exhaustion emanated from her as she rested, the amount of labor she had to go through causing her to be dead tired.

A small infant lay bundled in her arms, also asleep. Eren had waited a whole nine months to see this girl, and here she is, for all to see.

He wanted to get a closer look. Quietly he crept around the bed to the right side, pulling up a chair and sitting down to look at the child held in his wife's hands. He could already see some features. The girl had the nose of her father, but what looks to be the lips of her mother. He would need to see her eyes to know who she got, and her hair seemed to be light blonde.  _That will get darker as she gets older_ , he thought to himself.

Eren looked up at the mother, his wife, Annie Jaeger, her hair not in the bun she usually has. He reached up and gently pulled the fringe of light blonde hair out of her face, allowing her full sleeping form to be seen. She looked like she was in complete serenity. He didn't want to disturb her, but he had to get one in. He stood up and leaned over, gently pecking her on the lips before leaning over to his child and pecking her on the forehead. He pulled back, smiling at the two most important girls in his life.

He fell asleep not long after.

 

_**The Next Morning** _

 

Eren slowly opened his eyes to see sunlight pouring through the cracks of the covered window. He opened his eyes fully to see his wife, semi-awake, looking at him with amused eyes, "Good morning, daddy." She said in a tired voice.

Eren blinked the rest of the sleep out before smiling back, leaning over to kiss her on the lips, "Good morning, mommy."

She leaned up to kiss him again after he tried to pull back, loving the taste of him. Then she pulled back, "I was thinking Karla."

Eren sat down, cocking an eyebrow, "What?" He asked.

Annie gestured to their child in her arms, "Her. I think we should name her Karla."

"After my mother?"

"Yeah."

"Well...sure, I like that."

Annie smiled, "Good. So...what's it feel like to be a father?"

Eren smiled and shrugged, looking off to the side, "Almost the same as usual. But now I have a new obligation, something to care for. How does it feel like to be a mother?"

Annie looked down at the girl in her arms, looking back up, "Lighter."

Eren laughed, nodding, "I bet."

They stayed silent for a bit. Eren smiling at his daughter, while Annie rocked her back and forth. Finally, Annie spoke up,

"Thank you."

Eren looked up to see his wife looking at him, "For what?"

Annie gestured to the girl in her arms, "For giving me...us...this."

Eren smiled and kissed her, "Don't thank me. I gave you nine months of horrible feelings."

Annie gave a short laugh, "Well yeah, but it was all for this, Eren, for this little bundle of joy. Something that we will take care of, and protect, and love."

Eren nodded, "Something to hold when she's scared, to comfort when she gets rejected or dumped, to laugh with in our best times. I should be thanking you. For the suffering you had to endure to get her. To get Karla."

Annie reached up to cup his cheek, "We both decided we wanted this. I wanted this. I am just glad we have it to hold now."

Eren wrapped an arm around Annie's shoulders, pulling her close as they watched their little girl sleep.

Eren glanced at Annie, "So, do you think you might want to have anoth-"

"No."

Eren's eyebrows raised, and he nodded, "Alright, okay."

A moment of silence passed as the two new parents watched their child.

"Maybe."

Eren looked at Annie, who was smirking.

He smirked back, "Maybe."

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading! Requested by an anonymous person on tumblr.


End file.
